


Twins

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Dethan Week 2014 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day four of Dethan Week: Tropes. Danny and Ethan await the birth of their children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins

Ethan was pacing back and forth in the waiting room as they waited to be allowed into the room to see their children. Danny reached out and took Ethan’s arm pulling the wolf into his lap and wrapping his arms around him. “You’re making me dizzy.”

“I’m just really, really nervous right now,” Ethan admitted. “Lydia is in there giving birth to our babies. Our babies, Danny! Ours!” His ears perked up and he suddenly tried to make himself appear smaller. “Well, we might have babies if she doesn’t decide to kill us first.”

“She’s not going to kill us Ethan,” Danny said. 

“She plans on strangling both of us for making her carry twins for nine months,” Ethan replied. The pack was snickering, Aiden laughing the loudest. 

Danny glared at all of them and pressed a kiss to Ethan’s shoulder. “She’s not going to kill us, Ethan. Then she’d be the one stuck with them.”

“She also says neither of your sperm is coming near her ever again,” Aiden commented and Danny picked up a magazine from the table next to him and chucked it at Aiden who easily dodged it. 

“You’re not helping!” Danny growled. “Go wait somewhere else if you’re going to taunt your brother.”

Ethan jumped up and stared at the door to Lydia’s room, his ears picking up the cry of his first born child. He turned and pulled Danny out of his chair, wrapping his arms around him. “One’s here. I hear her. I hear her, Danny!” He cupped his husband’s face and kissed him. “I can hear her.”

“Well, that was one hell of a turn around,” Aiden commented as Ethan pressed more kisses to Danny’s face. “Whoa! Whoa! There are children here, brother!”

Danny gently pushed Ethan away. “Ethan, we’re in public.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just so happy!”

Danny wrapped his arms around Ethan’s waist and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “What about our other girl?”

“I don’t hear her yet.”

Ethan listened for the sound of crying, his body tense as he did so. He and his brother had been a tough birth for their mother and he hoped their twins weren’t the same. Then he heard it, the cry of their second baby and he smiled. “She’s here.”

Ethan turned and tried to walk towards the hospital room, eager to meet their daughters but Danny’s hand on his arm stopped him. “Wait until they call us, Ethan,” Danny said. “Lydia would have your head if you just barged in there.” He wrapped arms around Ethan again and rested his chin on Ethan’s shoulder. “We can wait.”

A nurse came down the hall a few minutes later. “Mr. and Mr. Mahealani?” She asked and the two of them stepped forward. “Are you ready to meet your daughters?” She asked with a gentle smile. Ethan would have run down the hall if it wasn’t for Danny’s hand in his.

They went into the room where Lydia lay resting while their daughters were beside her. Lydia smiled at the both of them, a little dopey because of the medication they gave her. Danny walked over to her and gave her a kiss. “How are you?”

“Better now that those two are out of me,” Lydia replied. “Go see your kids. You can talk to me later.”

Ethan was leaning over one of their girls with a look of awe. Danny stood beside his husband and placed a hand on his shoulder. “They’re already so beautiful.”

The nurse picked the smaller of the girls up and handed her to Ethan who seemed very nervous as the girl was placed in his arms. She opened her eyes and Ethan saw his own reflected back at him. He smiled down at her. “Hello there, baby girl.” The baby made a noise and nuzzled against Ethan’s chest, closing her eyes again. 

He looked up at Danny who was holding their other baby. Danny was smiling and cooing at the girl. 

“Who should be who?” Danny asked, looking up at Ethan. 

“You came up with the names, I think you should decide,” Ethan replied. 

Danny looked back down at the girl in his arms. “This one looks like a Natasha,” He said. “and her sister will be Harley.”

“Natasha and Harley,” Ethan said. “Welcome to the world, girls.”

Danny walked over to Lydia. “Would you like to hold her?” Danny asked. “You birthed her after all.”

Lydia nodded and held her arms out. “You said this one is Natasha?” 

Danny nodded. “This one’s Natasha.”

Lydia smiled and looked down at the girl. “She’s beautiful. They’re both beautiful.”

“Well, they got their mother’s good looks,” Danny said, resting a hand on Lydia’s shoulder and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Thank you so much for doing this, Lydia. I don’t know what we’d do without you.”

Lydia looked up at Danny and smiled again. “You’re welcome boys.”

There was a knock on the door and they looked up to see Aiden. Ethan immediately walked over to his brother and showed him Harley. “Look at her!” Ethan said, holding the baby out to Aiden. Aiden was hesitant about taking the baby, but immediately smiled when the girl snuggled into his arms. 

“Wow, you guys did good,” Aiden said, moving to sit down in a seat next to Lydia’s bed. “Did you finally settle on names?”

“The one your holding is Harley,” Danny answered. “and the one with Lydia is Natasha.”

Aiden looked up at his twin. “Really? Harley and Natasha? You guys are geeks.”

“You’re lucky you’re holding my baby or I’d smack you in the head for that,” Danny said, taking Natasha back from Lydia. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Aiden looked back down at Harley who was holding onto his pinkie. “I’m going to spoil the hell out of you girls.”

Ethan held his arms out for Harley once more. “Okay, I want my baby back.”

Aiden reluctantly gave his niece up. “Greedy.”

Ethan sat on the edge of Lydia’s bed and Danny stood beside him. “I hold the proof in my hands, yet I still can’t believe we’re parents, Danny. Oh God, what if I’m a horrible father? What if they hate me?”

Danny reached up and lifted Ethan’s chin up. “You are not going to be a horrible father. You are going to be a great father. We both are. And we’ve got the pack to help up.” He leaned in and gave Ethan a kiss. “We’ve got this Ethan. We’re going to be great.”

Ethan nodded. “Okay. Okay.”

Danny kissed him again. “We should let Lydia rest and get their birth certificates done. We can come back later.”


End file.
